


Shall we dance?

by satchihatchi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Boys In Love, Comfort, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Dipper Pines, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Oneshot, Supportive Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satchihatchi/pseuds/satchihatchi
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have been interested in ballet since they were little. However, only Mabel was the one who got into the National Dance Academy to fulfill her dream of becoming a ballet star. Dipper is disappointed but tries to accept the fate that he will never dance on stage. One day, however, their fate cards turn over, and Mabel twists his ankle just before the start of the performance, where she dances the lead role. And that's why she comes up with a crazy plan: she lets Dipper pretend to be her, and together with Bill (the biggest ballet star and Dipper's secret crush) they dance the ballet performance...
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Lumi, for your beta-reading! <3

“Mabel! It's too tight! I can't breathe in that! ”Dipper cursed as his sister tightened the strings of his corset again. "You can handle it. I've been dancing in it myself for several years, and you get used to it quickly. So stop fidgeting, or we won't make it in time!”

Oh, how did Dipper get into this situation?

\------------------------------------------

It all started a few hours ago.

It was Friday, December 21, the day on which the San Francisco Opera premiered a ballet performance starring Mabel. She had been looking forward to that day since the ballet commision announced her getting a role as a princess and not Pacifica, a very arrogant, classy ballerina of the local dance scene. The blonde beauty loved to be the center of attention and fame, taking only the best roles they offered. That's why Mabel was so happy about this. It was the first time in her life when she managed to show that she was better than Pacifica and that an ordinary girl like her deserves to be a star of the stage for once.

But fate did not favor Mabel, and tragedy ensued. As she went home to get ready and went to the show, she slipped on the ice. And to her dismay, she managed to painfully sprain her ankle as she fell. She could barely limp up the stairs to their apartment, let alone walk or dance.

"Oh, Dipper, why me? Why did this have to happen to me?! I-I had been training for so long, put blood, sweat, and tears into my work, and now _this?_ ”She cried on Dipper's lap. Her brother stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. He understood how awful she was feeling. He himself remembered the moment when he was crying on her lap like a teenager, because, unlike Mabel, he had not been accepted into the National Dance Academy - his lifelong dream.

"Then call the opera and explain everything. Maybe they'll let you dance to the next show, and now Pacifica will stand in for you. ”He suggested, but Mabel immediately shouted,“ Not even in a dream! I won't let her take the _only_ thing I've longed for and worked for the last 6 years! ”

"Then what do you want to do? You can't dance, and she's the only one who can replace you. You have no choice."

"I don't know. Only- if there was anyone other than Pacifica… “

Mabel paused at that moment and stared at Dipper. "W-what…?" The boy looked at her, confused. He didn't like her look at all. It told him Mabel had an idea. And judging by her grin, it must have been a very crazy one.

"I've got it! _You'll_ be the one to replace me! ”She shouted, grabbing Dipper by the shoulders.

"W-WHAT?! Mabel, that's crazy! I'm a guy, I can't dance a female role! Plus, they wouldn't let anyone outside the ballet ensemble just ' _dance the lead role'_. ”

"That's true, but not if they think you're me! After all, we _are_ twins. With a little help of make-up, no one will recognize you. "

Mabel was right. She and Dipper were very similar, if not _an exact_ copy of each other. Especially now when she cut her hair short, about 2 months ago. The girl explained that spending an awfully long time combing and grooming her hair bothered her too much and that she would prefer a shorter haircut. Of course, her ballet mistress wasn't too happy about it, but she didn't stop Mabel from doing it. After all, the ballet was about dance skills, not appearance.

"B-but I don't know your choreography! What if I made a mistake there and ruined everything? What if I- ”Dipper tried to argue, but Mabel pressed his pointer finger to his lips to silence him. "Nonsense, Dip-Dop. We both know you've danced the choreography with me hundreds, maybe even a _thousand_ times! You're the best dancer I know, and trust me when I say you can do it. After all, you're my last hope. So, pleeeease? ~ "

Dipper had no argument left. It was a fact that he _lived_ for dancing and spent every free second he had training. Because he was not accepted to the school, he paid for private lessons and danced at home in their small studio from morning to evening. This was possible for Dipper because, as a freelance writer, he worked from home and had a lot of time off. He often helped Mabel to learn the moves, which was quite ironic because _she_ was the one who studied at the elite ballet school and was supposed to be the better one. Nonetheless, she and Dipper were used to training together for her performance, so it was clear that the brunette boy knew her moves very well.

Defeated, Dipper sighed and said, "Okay, I'll do it. I'll stand-in for you. But I expect you to buy me that new book we saw in the bookstore."

"Okay, it's a deal! Thank you, bro-bro!" 

\------------------------------------------

And now he was here, in a chair in Mabel's room, already in a costume, with his eyes closed so Mabel could finish his makeup. There was only about an hour and a half until the beginning of the performance, so there was no time to waste. Dipper felt nervous in this position. He had never worn a dress or makeup, so he didn't know what he would look like in it all. Will they really believe he is Mabel? Will it look good? His face felt weird beneath all that layer of powder, glitter, and eye shadow. Weird, but not uncomfortable. But he had to admit, he was nervous about the performance. He had never been on stage before, so the thought of standing on the National Opera's stage with 3,000 spectators looking at him _terrified_ him.

"Mabel - are you really sure I can do this? What if I let you down and get embarrassed in front of the whole opera? ”He spoke in a trembling voice, and Mabel just chuckled as she closed her make-up case. All that remained was to fix his hair and put on jewelry.

"Nonsense, bro-bro. Believe me, you can do it. Plus, for most of the performance, you will be dancing and lead by Bill, so you don't have to worry about anything. ”

This got Dipper's attention, and he opened his eyes, looking at his sister. "Wait, wait, wait... Bill- you mean Bill Cipher?" The ballet star? ”

Mabel nodded. "Yeah. He joined our ensemble about a year ago, and during that time, the two of us became quite good friends. And he's pretty strong too, so you don't have to worry about him lifting you over his head or something. "

The brunette blushed a little. Bill Cipher was his idol! The man was literally a ballet god. He danced so deftly, elegantly, and seductively that he quickly made it to the very top of the ballet scene in less than half a year when he began his dancing career. Dipper regularly read about him in magazines, looked at recordings of performances in which he performed, and secretly longed for him to become as good a dancer as Bill was.

Mabel, meanwhile, was finishing the final adjustments and took a pair of gold earrings from the table, which the ballet ensemble had given her as part of the performance. Dipper stared at them, not understanding what she wanted to do with those earrings when the man didn't have his ears pierced… “Oh, no, no! You will definitely not pierce my ears, Mabel! I'm fine with make-up and stockings, but this is crossing the line! ”Dipper panicked, but the girl reassured him.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to do anything like that. See? They're clip-on’s. Just lean closer to me and…” Her hand carefully put the earrings on his ears, and a satisfied Mabel turned his chair to the mirror behind them. "Tada ~ You are ready to amaze everyone! They would never be able to distinguish us from the other now!”

Dipper gasped, He looked... _gorgeous_. The dark, smokey eyeshadow and mascara made his eyes much larger, and the red lipstick made his lips shiny and so _delicious_ to look at. Mabel also did not forget to use powder and concealer to mask the birthmark on his forehead, which Dipper really appreciated. Slowly, his gaze traveled on his reflection in the mirror, examining his costume. It suited him well, and with the help of a corset and breast enhancers, gave him seductive feminine curves.

The costume itself was breathtaking. The seamstress, who had to work on it, certainly spent _hundreds_ of hours on it. It was a black dress with a tutu and a petticoat that gave it a fluffy impression. The top, in the area of the breast, was bordered and decorated with golden lace and small fake gems. The right part of the costume waist was also decorated with a large golden flower and pieces of silk, in the shape of leaves in either brown, pale yellow, or gray.

Under his tutu, Dipper wore white stockings and had black ruffle sleeves on his arms, separated from the costume dress, and held in place by a gold ribbon in the center. Finally, there was jewelry: a black choker necklace with a gold pine-shaped pendant to which was attached a pair of pearl necklaces; the gold earrings; and in his hair lay a crown made of 3 large gold gems and pearls. All that was left for the boy was to put on his pointe shoes, and in all this, shining thanks to all the glitter on his face and costume, he could go straight to the action.

“I… wow… That's amazing. I don't recognize myself at all! ”Stunned, Dipper could barely speak and turned his head to all angles. Mabel was also pleased with her work. "See? No one can recognize you now! So what are you waiting for? Grab your shoes and go there to amaze them all. You got this, boy! ”She patted him gently on the back and sprayed some of her perfume on him. Dipper preferred to use his own, but he knew the men's lemon scent on a female dancer was kinda suspicious. However, the smell of flowers and strawberries was also not half bad.

He got up from his chair and walked into the hall, where he already had a bag of shoes and his coat ready. From the window next to the door, he saw that a taxi, which Mabel had ordered before the makeover, had been waiting in front of their apartment. He took a deep breath and opened the door, looking at his sister. "Do you really not want Pacifica to stand in for you?" He asked once more, and Mabel, as the boy had correctly guessed, shook her head and smirked. "Nope. No way. It's a bigger chance it's going to rain elephants than I would let her do it. Go ahead, so you don't miss your big premiere. Show the world what's in you! ”

Dipper chuckled at the thought of the elephants falling into the street and thanked her. He was doing it for Mabel and had nothing to worry about. Just walk in there, dance the choreography and then leave. Easy...right? 

The boy went to open the cab door and smiled once more at his sister in the apartment doorway. Then he sat down, and Mabel watched her brother leave, heading to the Opera house…

\------------------------------------------

"Miss Pines! You're late! ”There was a high voice from the woman as soon as Dipper walked through the door to the backstage. He had been inside the opera house several times, mostly to pick up Mabel late at night, when she was one of the last to train for the performance. Except for her and one of her friends who let Dipper in, no one from the opera and ballet ensemble had ever met him, so he was very glad that no one recognized him. And even if they did, they wouldn't have a chance to report it somewhere, because, behind the curtain and backstage, it was so busy at the moment. The opera staff quickly prepared the background and decorations, the technicians tested the lights and effects, the orchestra members tuned their instruments, and the dancers stretched and rehearsed their moves. Dipper felt like he was in a beehive.

The brunette immediately stopped looking at the beauty around him when he realized that someone had called him. He turned to see Mabel's dance mistress, Madame Piaf, in front of him. And she didn't look happy at all. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. My cab was stuck in traffic. ”Dipper apologized, trying his best to imitate Mabel's voice. The woman crossed her arms and looked at the dancer carefully in front of her. Then she sighed and pointed to where the ballet rod stood.

"Well, at least you managed to get dressed at home and prepare for the performance. Come on, go warm up. You get on stage in 20 minutes. And remember, if you come so late _one more time,_ you'll be automatically out, and your role will go to Pacifica, understand? ”

Dipper nodded and ran where the woman pointed. Oh, my God, for a moment, he thought she knew who he really was! His heart was pounding fast, and it didn't help to get rid of the great shiverings of his body the brunette had gained by entering the building. 

He was warming up for a moment, trying to calm himself, when Dipper heard a familiar deep voice behind him, "Dipper?"

The blood froze in the boy's veins. Next to him stood Grenda, Mabel's good friend, and the girl who let him pick his sister up at the opera. She was the only one who knew him well enough to recognize him despite this disguise. But what was she doing there? After all, Mabel said that she should have taken a day off for this performance! Grenda looked into Dipper's brown eyes and couldn't believe it. "Oh my God, yes, it's you! You are Mabel's- mfff! ”

“SShhh, Grenda! Don't talk so loud! Someone will hear us! ”Dipper covered her mouth with his hand. He didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

When the girl calmed down, and Dipper let her breathe freely again, she whispered, “What are you doing here? And in Mabel's costume! ”

"Mabel has sprained her ankle, and she's not able to dance, so I'll stand-in for her. Just- please don't tell anyone! You'd get us in big trouble. ”He begged her, slowly explaining why he was doing it. Grenda seemed understanding and nodded with a smile.

"I see, I see. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. ”She pointed with her finger to lock her mouth with an imaginary key. This amused Dipper, and he was quite relieved.

However, not for long, because a blonde girl suddenly stopped next to him, who could be none other than Pacifica.

“Heya, Mabel, I see you made it in the end. "She greeted and smirked maliciously. “Oh, _what a pity._ I already thought you _gave up_ on this. ”Just these words, full of arrogance and sarcasm emanating from the blonde's mouth, made Dipper clench his fists and bite his lip. He didn't understand how Mabel could endure working with someone like that all those years. Especially the way Pacifica looked at him and Grenda told how much the blonde girl saw them as "mere rats", while she was the "star of the show."

“Pacifica! Nice to see you, too. ”Dipper greeted her in the same cheeky tone and motioned for Grenda to leave. He didn't want the blonde girl bothering Grenda with her toxic bullshit. The big girl understood and slowly sneaked to the dressing room. Once she was gone, Dipper continued his conversation with Pacifica: "And don't worry, I would _never_ miss such an honor to play the lead role. Actually... I'm pretty busy now, so what if you stopped bothering me and rather went back to dancing your _"boring supporting role"_? ”Dipper gave the woman a fake smile and was extremely amused by the look the girl gave him.

_"Here you go, you bitch. This will teach you not to make fun of my sister.”_ He thought triumphantly, watching as the girl, offended by Dipper's words, left to prepare to enter the stage, where the dancers had already begun to dance to the beat of the music. But before the backstage employee instructed her to enter the scene, she looked at Dipper once more, saying: "I just wanted to save your reputation, girl. But if you want to embarrass yourself in front of three thousand people, _please_. "

"Oh, _please_ , I should rather tell that to you, dear."

"Then don't complain that I didn't warn you. _Good luck_. ”She said through her teeth in the most toxic tone possible, then entered the stage.

Disgusted by her behavior, Dipper watched her dance, and soon his disgust turned to jealousy. She was good, _very_ good. Like a fairy, she moved so gracefully and charmingly in her white dress that the audience applauded with full enthusiasm when her part ended. 

Oh no. Dipper felt fear and nervousness again. He only had _5 minutes_ before going on stage. Oh, my God, what if Pacifica was right? After all, Dipper had never performed in any performance. He was afraid to stand in front of so many people. What if he made a mistake and everyone saw it?!

His stomach clenched in fear, and his heart couldn't be soothed because of all the stress... Dipper officially panicked, on the edge of hyperventilating. However, he could not back up now, as Pacifica was already on the podium, and he couldn't run away. Oh, what was he supposed to do, what was he supposed to do?!! 

One of the staff members asked him if he was okay, but Dipper did not answer. He wasn't okay, he really wasn't. The boy tried to calm down, but it didn't work. Whenever he heard the applause of the people, he saw everything go wrong and how the people would laugh at him. The backstage employee almost wanted to call for medical assistance as the boy was pale and _almost_ ready to faint.

"Hm?" What's going on here? ”Someone came up to them, and Dipper, leaning against a metal column, raised his head. And in shock, he almost lost his voice.

In front of him stood his biggest idol and his dance partner, the great Bill Cipher himself.

In reality, the man looked a hundred times more handsome and charming than in the videos. He was much taller and more muscular than Dipper had imagined, with _incredibly_ wide shoulders, a rock-hard chest, a tight waist, and long sculpted legs. His blond, shiny hair was brighter than the sun, and even from a meter distance between him and Dipper, the brunette could feel the man's expensive cologne. If Dipper thought his costume looked amazing, then Bill's one was _stunning_ , perfect for the man in both design and size. He was wearing a classic prince costume: a red hussar jacket with a high collar, a triangular brooch, the galloon, and embroidery. Despite this, he also had a white sash and wore white breeches, gloves, and black leather jackboots.

Dipper could barely take his eyes off the man without blushing. And that beautiful smile of his? Fuck, Bill was _totally_ his type!

"Miss Pines isn't feeling well here," the woman explained, and Bill raised his eyebrows. He looked at the _"fragile ballerina,"_ who was trembling with fear. It was clear Dipper was panicking hard. So Bill decided to deal with it and turned to the woman, "Will you give us a minute? I'll take care of it. ”The woman looked convinced by Bill's words, so she just excused herself and went to deal with the rest of the backstage team's things.

There were now just Dipper and him.

"Hey, you don't have to be nervous, Mabel. It's not a big deal. ”In a calm voice, Bill said and touched Dipper's back. The brunette almost jumped up in contact with Bill's gloves.

"T-that's easy for you to say! You've been dancing in front of so many people all your life, and I- Ah, fuck, I can't do it! Everyone will watch me ruin it all, and I-, I- "

"Mabel, Mabel, MABEL!" Bill grabbed the panicking brunette by the head and turned so that Bill could look into his eyes. "Shh, listen to me. It's gonna be okay, and you will _definitely_ be amazing. Now, keep your eyes on me and take deep breaths. Just. Like. This... That's right. Just breathe slowly in and out...”He whispered, showing how to breathe properly. Dipper, enchanted by those beautiful golden eyes, did as the man said. He didn't know if it was the breathing exercise or Bill's charm, but somehow he slowly calmed down.

The blond smiled again. In exactly a minute, they were both supposed to enter the stage, and he managed to calm the brunette, though a little red, down again.

"Are you ready?" Bill asked, offering his hand. Dipper blushed again. The man was too kind to him. "Yeah, I'm ready. And Bill..? Thank you."

They both, holding hands, walked to the edge of the stage. And before entering together in front of the audience, Bill whispered in the brunette's ear, "Don't worry, I'll lead you. Just remember: you won't feel terrified anymore if you just start dancing. ”

The man was right. As soon as Dipper entered the stage, bathed in the spotlight, and began to dance to the beat of the music, it was as if all fear had disappeared. He even forgot that people were looking at him. In his mind, the boy was just in his studio, and Bill's words echoed in his ears. _"Okay, I'll show you what I can do,"_ Dipper thought as he danced with everyone, looking at his partner, who perfectly imitated his movements. He began doing pirouettes, Assemblé, Grande Jeté, and Tour en l'air as flawlessly and elegantly as he could. His leg movements were smooth and whatever he did was a precise demonstration of perfection and beauty. And that wasn't the best thing, because Dipper was now waiting for the most important part of the performance: _Pas de deux_ with Bill.

Until then, everyone thought it couldn't be better, but they were wrong. Dipper wanted to show how grateful he was for being able to dance here, with such a large ballet star beside him, by showing the most beautiful _Pas de deux_ the audience had ever seen at the opera. 

At first, shy with one another, the couple swirled together, caught up in the excitement of their moves. Set to sweeping music they moved with fluidity through pirouette turns, embraces, and high and low lifts. In a tender moment, Bill caresses the hem of Dipper’s skirt. He kneeled with open arms, and Dipper rushed to the blonde man, caught in an arched position with the boy's arms gracefully reaching upward. He repeatedly fell toward Bill, one leg extended and lifted upward as the blonde pulled Dipper close.

Although he didn't realize it until that moment, the blond was the perfect partner for Dipper. He was able to lead him, lift him above his head without any complications, help him jump, but also give Dipper space to show what he could do alone. They formed a couple of lovers, prince, and princess, who tried to seduce the other with their movements. And Dipper was really doing well, because everyone: opera staff, dancers, musicians, spectators, and Bill, couldn't look anywhere but brunette. They fell in love with Dipper’s movements, especially Bill. The man had never seen anyone so amazing. He did not believe that such an _angel_ existed. And he certainly didn't want their dance to end. He _literally_ saw the passion and emotions emanating from Dipper's movements.

They danced together for as long and best as they could. But despite their desire, it was soon time to end it. Only a few steps were missing. One turn, two, three… Then came the final fourth, leaning back and ending the dance with Bill holding Dipper's waist. And as the orchestra's music died down, ready for a wave of applause and cheers, the sweaty, blushing Dipper stared into Bill's deep golden eyes. And even the man stared, blushing, into his partner's eyes. He held him tightly around his waist, just inches from his face. Dipper smiled at the man. He expected him to smile at him too and pick him up so they could bow together. But that didn't happen, because to the brunette's surprise, Bill leaned over and connected their lips with a kiss.

Dipper… had no words. He didn't expect anything like that at all! Yes, he knew they were supposed to play a couple in love, but this was certainly _unexpected_. Oh, my God, Bill Cipher just kissed him in front of three thousand people! And what was even more wonderful about it was that it was Dipper's first kiss! 

The blonde man's soft lips slowly slid down Dipper's, tasting them nicely, and even though it only took 3 seconds, the brunette was sure he wouldn't get rid of the new heat in his stomach for a long time.

As soon as their lips parted, Bill turned with Dipper so they could bow properly to the audience. With that, the crowd cheered with joy and applauded as long as their hands allowed. The men whistled, shouting "Bravo!" while the women threw roses and flowers on the podium. It was wonderful. Dipper loved that sound. And the fact that Bill was still holding his hand made things more amazing. He finally understood what it meant to be a ballet star…

\------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! ..." Dipper repeated as he closed the door behind him. The applause and everything on stage were incredible and all, but when the curtain closed, he only then realized what had happened. Bill stole his _first_ kiss. The man he had dreamed of all his life and had a pretty big crush on him kissed him! Dipper couldn't react to something like that calmly, so as soon as he heard his congratulations from the people, he grabbed his coat and ran to the nearest toilets he saw.

His heart was still beating fast, and Dipper was sure he was blushing. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the moment Bill reassured him before the performance. And that helped… sorta. Dipper sighed and pulled a phone from his pocket. His taxi should pick him up in 10 minutes, so he could hide here until then. He was sure that the others were already preparing to leave, either home or for the party after the performance.

He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He thought he would wash some of that makeup off his face when he heard someone walk in the bathroom.

“Mabel? What are you doing here? ”Bill, as surprised as Dipper, stared at the brunette.

"Me? W-what are _you_ doing here?!"

"I wanted to use the bathroom, duh. But what about you? Why are you in the _men's_ room? ”

Oh, shit! Dipper had completely forgotten to pretend to be his sister (aka go to the women's room). He was about to apologize and leave the bathroom when Bill laughed. _Oh damn, that smile. That damn smile of his!_ Dipper felt butterflies in his stomach as the blond walked over to the marble sink and sat on it, next to the brunette.

"Hey, that's fine. I also used to hide here from time to time when I was nervous. ”He said, and Dipper turned to him.

" _You?_ Nervous? I thought you never had a problem with something like that. "

"Oh, quite the opposite. I've always been dealing with nervousness, especially at the early beginning of my career. Hehe... I actually panicked even more than you did today when I had my first performance. My dance master literally had to _kick_ me to get on stage. But if you learn to overcome your fear, you can easily get rid of nervousness. "

Woah... Dipper didn't know about this at all. He always considered a man the perfect dancer without any fear of going on stage. But this showed that Bill was as ordinary a man as Dipper was, which somehow helped him relax in the company of the blonde man.

"By the way," Bill continued. "Are you planning to join us for a party at the nearby bar? There will be Grenda, Pyronica, Madame Piaf… And _definitely not_ Pacifica. Although, when did she ever want to join us "poor dancers"? Hahaha... So what do you say? ”

The offer sounded tempting, _very_ tempting. But Dipper had to reject it. For many reasons. First, he just couldn't go to the bar in a ballet costume, and second, he was still kind of shocked by the kiss, and just Bill's presence made his mind go crazy.

"I- I don't think so."

"Hot date?"

"W-What? _Pfff_ , no. Just my sis- I mean, _my brother_ , he's sick, so I don't want to leave him alone at home for too long… Yes, he's an adult and all but, um, yeah… “

"Come on, Mabel.! What's your deal?"

"I have no deal."

"Is it because of that kiss?"

Dipper blushed. Fuck! Bill hit the nail on the head. He stood there next to the blonde man and could not move. Worse, Bill noticed his blushing face. He immediately got off the counter with a sink and began to apologize. "Oh, I'm sorry! I know Madame Piaf said we can do it if we both feel like it, but I just thought you were in favor too. It was abrupt from me, and I should have _definitely_ asked you if you were for- "

"D-don't apologize, it was perfect!" Dipper blurted. He didn't want Bill to think he had done something wrong. After all, Dipper liked it, so he blushed and continued, "The- uhhh, when you, um, and yeah, and I um… haha" Ah, why right now Dipper couldn't speak normally?! What's worse, his cheeks were redder with each word.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked, and the boy replied without thinking, "That was my first time. ... I mean, kissing on stage! I usually prefer to dance and stuff, But… I liked it, yeah… _"playing"_ lovers kissing on stage… ”

At that moment, a light bulb lit up in Bill's head. He stared in shock at the blushing brunette, who was perhaps the cutest creature he had ever seen. So small and yet beautiful, just like a pine pendant on a brunette's necklace. His little Pinetree…

"Wait, wait, wait... that was your first kiss?" The man blinked twice, and Dipper nodded embarrassedly. "W-with a guy." 

That really surprised the blond. He had known Mabel for quite some time, but he would _never_ have imagined, because of her long stories about her hot dates, that the girl was actually _that_ innocent.

"I'm sorry, if I knew, I would never do it. I know such things deserve to be done by someone you love and stuff. But please don't get it wrong, you know I'm gay. "

"And so am I." Dipper mumbled, thoughtlessly. Only after Bill stared at him, confused, the brunette realized what he had said, and in a panic with a _completely_ red face, he began gesturing wildly and waving his hands. „I-I- I MEAN LESBIAN, LIKE DATING GIRLS! Definitely not that I like boys or anything !!!"

Brunette's behavior seemed very odd to Bill. As if he wasn't talking to the Mabel he knew. And all this was supported by the fact that immediately after that, the embarrassed ballet dancer turned and ran out the door, shouting: "Okay, um… I HAVE TO GO, MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND ENJOY THE PARTY! BYE! ”

Bill didn't even have a chance to call back to the brunette, and he was alone in the bathroom again, feeling strangely lonely…

\------------------------------------------

“Hey, Dip-dop! You're finally back! ”Mabel turned behind her on the couch when she heard her brother open the door behind her. She was just watching the premiere of a new episode of her favorite series, but it could wait. She wanted to know all the details and things that happened at the opera. "So what? What was the show like? ”She asked, and as soon as Dipper said it, who could finally stop pretending to be calm, he blurted out,“ WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE'S A KISSING SCENE IN THE PERFORMANCE?! ”

Mabel was quite surprised and confused by the question. "What? _Oh, wait,_ you mean Pas de deux at the end? I thought Mrs. Piaf had removed it from the choreography. She knew that the two of us were of different sexual orientations and that neither of us liked the idea too much, so she canceled it and just told us to end it in the right pose. Not to mention that Bill refused to kiss _anyone_ for this scene, just because it is in the script. "

"So you're telling me he'd just kiss someone he _really_ wants to kiss?"

"Yeah, if you say it like that. He would either have to date that person, or they would have to _charm_ Bill to do something like that. Sorry, I didn't tell you in advance. I expected Madame Piaf to tell you before you took the stage. "

"Oh, she didn't tell me," Dipper muttered, looking down. Mabel noticed her brother’s red cheeks and, with her eyes wide open, shouted, "Wait! HE ACTUALLY KISSED YOU ?! Oh my god, my bro got a kiss from his dream prince! ”

“S-Shut up, Mabel! It was _only_ because Bill misunderstood the situation, that's all. There is _nothing_ else in it. "

"Okay, if you say so ~"

Then there was silence. 

Dipper really didn't want to deal with this. It was just a one-time affair. Nothing more. He grabbed a handkerchief and took off his makeup. Then he sat down next to Mabel and watched TV with her for a moment. But soon Mabel got bored and wanted to know more about the performance.

"So... how did the performance turn out? Was it fine?"

"Y-yeah, it was nice… No, what am I talking about, it was _amazing_ , Mabel! The spectators, the applause, the music, it was such an indescribably wonderful feeling! I loved it! ”

"Really?! See, I told you you could do it! And what do you know, maybe next time, I'll let you stand in for me again, hahaha! "

"Then you should slip on the ice more often!"

“Hey, that's mean of you! And you know what punishment is for that? It's... a tickling attack! ”

Mabel started laughing as she started tickling his sides, and Dipper couldn't feel happier ever at that moment as he retaliated. They tickled each other until they could barely breathe through the laughter and completely forgot about the television.

Although Dipper fell in love with the sound of applauding spectators that evening, her sister's laughter was the most beloved sound he could ever wish to hear. And even though he had to return to a normal life, he was happier than ever.

However, he did not know that fate _always_ found a way to bring people together…

\------------------------------------------

Three weeks had passed since the premiere, and Dipper was used to living his old life again. He wrote his novels, trained ballet, and also at Christmas, he and his sister visited their grunkles-- Stan and Ford. Together, the four had a great time there, and after a good, long rest, Mabel's leg healed enough for her to go back to work.

But something has changed. Dipper didn't know exactly what, but whenever he looked at Bill's performances on the internet again, he no longer saw the man " _just like an idol."_ He saw him as a good, sympathetic, and charismatic being who comforted him when he needed it and gave him a kiss that he could not forget for the rest of his life. But he could not get carried away. The chances of Dipper meeting Bill again were _very_ small. Moreover, the fact that Bill had thought Dipper on stage was actually Mabel made things complicated too.

One evening, however, Dipper received an SMS from Mabel.

_"Hey, bro. Sorry, I kinda stayed late in the opera house, training. Do you think you could pick me up? I'll be waiting for you backstage. Mabel (PS. Grenda has already gone home, but you have an open entrance for employees, so use that door_ 😉 _) "_

Oh, the typical Mabel. Dipper looked at his watch. It was 9 p.m., the time when she finished her training most of the time. So the boy got up from his laptop, where he was writing his new book, and went to the closet. It was cold outside, so he decided to wear black skinny pants and a navy blue sweater. Then he picked up his cell phone, his coat, and before leaving the apartment, he wrote her back, _"I'll be there in 20 minutes. :D “_

\------------------------------------------

When he arrived inside the opera house, there was silence everywhere and no sign of people. Dipper understood that most people had been home long ago at such an hour on Friday, but it still felt strange. “Mabel? Mabel, I'm here! ”He called as he walked down the corridor to the studio on the ground floor, which served as a training room for ballet members. However, his sister was nowhere to be seen there. Where was she? He remembered her saying in her SMS something about the stage, so he went there. But to his surprise, she wasn't there either. There was only an empty stage, which was surprisingly lit up as if someone were still training there.

"Mabel, where are you? This is not funny. ”He called again, but no one answered. He already thought it was some sort of joke and wanted to go backstage and then home when someone said behind him, "You're waiting in vain for this, dear Pinetree. She left for Grenda's place 3 hours ago. "

That voice! It could only belong to one man in the world. Dipper turned to see a blond man standing in front of him. Unlike at the performance, the man was not wearing a costume this time, but a luxurious-looking black suit with a yellow vest and polished oxford shoes. What was even more surprising was that he held a bouquet of red roses in one hand and a gold pine-shaped pendant in the other. How did Bill get it ?! Did it fall from Dipper's necklace when he ran away from the bathroom? Probably yes. Still, Dipper had to keep a cool head. He was not allowed to show in any way that he was the one Bill met at the show.

"Oh, hi? I'm Dipper, Mabel's brother. You must be Bill, right? Mabel often told me about you and- "

"Pinetree, you don't have to introduce yourself to me. After all, we've already met 3 weeks ago, at the premiere of the performance. Or did you forget? ”

Dipper stared at the man in shock. "H-how do you know that?! I thought Mabel kept it a secret! ”Bill smiled at Dipper and swung the pendant from side to side. "Yes, yes, she did ... at least _in the beginning_. Actually, I realized that you weren't Mabel since I saw you dancing for the first time. Your sister is a great dancer, yes, but she's had trouble jumping all her life. She always either jumped low or after jumping high, she fell down on the wrong foot... And you jumped there to such a height gracefully and without problems as if you were some kind of doe. Also, she always spun to the right, not to the left, in pirouettes. So it wasn't hard to understand that I was talking to her double. When I asked her about it after Christmas, she tried to lie to me, but her friend Grenda accidentally blurted out that it was you, her twin, who was dancing with me. Well, so that's how I found out. "

Dipper cursed Grenda in his mind for not being more careful with what she was saying. He looked at the man who was slowly coming to him from the other side of the stage and then said, "Okay, I admit it. I was the one who danced the role of a princess there. BUT I only did it because Mabel couldn't dance. So please don't punish her for that. I'm the one who did it, so I deserve punishment. Just, please, don't ruin her career. And... um, what are those flowers for? ”

Bill looked at Pinetree and began to laugh, but not mockingly. "Punishment? Hahaha! Who would punish you? Her idea was the best one that she had ever come up with! Because of how you danced, our Pas de deux got on the internet, and even in the front article of the New York Times! _"The most beautiful dance duet of the 21st century,"_ wrote a famous dance critic- Eliza Stere. Only thanks to that, people have now literally bought _all_ the tickets for our performances we have for this year! So I think I should congratulate you by giving you this small gift. ”He smiled and handed Dipper a bouquet. The roses were so beautiful that the boy's face, looking at them and then at the smiling man in front of him, caused the skin to soon match the color of the flowers.

"T-thank you. I appreciate it… Well, if you say that you have sold out all the tickets for this year, I guess I'll have to help Mabel train more often, hahaha... "

"Oh, you got it wrong, Pinetree. They don't want to go to those shows because of me or Mabel. They want to go there so they can see you dancing. "

"M-me?" But I - I mean, I'm not even in a ballet ensemble. "

"But not for long since Mrs. Piaf decided with the rest of the commission to hire you as our leading dancer. You don't even have to have a recommendation letter or do a talent exam. The fact that you have what it takes to be in our ballet ensemble showed from that performance. So what do you say to that, will you take it? ”

Dipper was shocked by the offer, almost wanting to cry and hug the man with joy.

"Yes! All my life, I have longed to become a ballet dancer! Yes, I’ll take it! ”He smiled enthusiastically, and Bill had to smile too. _Dipper looked so cute, even though he was no longer wearing a crown or a dress._ He reached for the brunette and stroked his hair.

"I'm glad to hear it. That way we will be able to dance together more often. "

Dipper winced at contact with Bill's fingers. Not that he didn't like it, but because he didn't understand what the man was trying to do. Plus, why did he sound so excited to be able to dance with Dipper again?

"Well, if they don't assign you another dancer, then sure, haha... But for the second time, they probably wouldn't let a man dance a female role. ”Dipper laughed nervously, and Bill answered immediately.

"Oh, I'm sure they would not do such a thing since I've announced that I'm _only_ going to dance with you from now on or I'm done"

"Wait, WHAT? Why would you say such a thing like that ?! ”Confused, the boy looked at Bill, unwilling to believe what the man had just said. But Bill seemed to mean it. 

"Why did I do that? Honestly, I don't know. I just- when I saw you dancing, I was so _enchanted_. I've never seen anyone dance so well, and I'd be crazy to miss the chance to feel such a connection again. Or why else do you think Mabel sent you that message? She wanted us to get to know each other better and thus learn to get along together as dance partners,"

Oh, that traitor! She knew very well how hard Dipper crushed on this man, and she just _had to_ let them meet, alone in the place where they first kissed. 

"I-I'm sorry, but we can't. Even if they let us dance together, I just can't. ”Dipper apologized and wanted to leave the stage before his face could turn red again. But Bill took his hand so tightly that the bouquet fell to the ground beside them. "Why?" He asked, and Dipper kept trying to leave. He felt his heart beating loudly again, and he didn't like it. 

"Because- because- I can't compare myself to someone as amazing as you! Like yes, I've loved watching you dance all my life, thinking about you and I hoped to dance with you but- EEEEH! ”

Oh. My. God. Dipper said that. He didn't want to, but somehow it just slipped out of his mouth. And Bill heard it _clearly_. 

Here it was. His biggest nightmare- being rejected by a man he secretly liked. Dipper expected Bill to laugh at him and leave, but the man didn't do anything like that. He just smiled and let go of Dipper's hand.

"And I was hoping to be able to dance with you, my dear Pinetree. No audience or music. If you really meant everything you told me then, may I ask you for one more dance? ”He bowed and offered Dipper his hand. Dipper didn't expect that. Did he tell him all this and Bill was okay with that? What was even more surprising was that the blond blushed a little too. Oh, was this real? Dipper felt like he was in a dream. There was no way for a man to be fascinated by the brunette. But here they were, Bill offering Dipper a dance and a brunette blushing in front of him.

He took a slow breath and put his hand in Bill's. The blond smiled and carefully grabbed him around the waist. Together they began to dance in the rhythm of imaginary music in a silent opera house, which only added to the "romantic atmosphere". They did whatever they wanted, with no force to follow any choreography. They did jumps, pirouettes, or even tried to dance just an ordinary waltz for a while. And with each minute Dipper's body pressed against the man, he ceased to be more and more nervous. He enjoyed dancing with Bill, and Bill enjoyed dancing with him. They both felt their hearts beat out loud as one, and even though they had known each other for such a short time, they wanted to get to know each other better. Dipper wanted to know what kind of person Bill was off-stage, and the blonde wanted to know the man who as the first in Bill's life made him feel drawn to someone. All the fear, nervousness, unsure "if this was right" was gone. All they wanted was to never have to stop and dance together to the end of the world, it was such a strong connection that they felt.

"Dipper, you're different from anyone I've met," the blonde man said as their movements stopped after long minutes of dancing, and they stared at each other, slightly blushing. Oh, when Bill said his name, the boy felt such pleasant electrical shock in his spine. It sounded so seductive and beautiful from man's mouth that he wished he had repeated it a thousand times. 

"Oh, r-really?" The boy asked, but he didn't let go of the man, even though he knew where this was going to lead. But Dipper didn't want to, he didn't want to let go of the man, not after all this.

"Yes, and that's why I want to ask you something crazy." Bill's voice changed to a whisper, his lips almost touching Dipper's one. He expected the brunette to back away, but he stayed where he was, just inches from his face. And his eyes said that no matter what Bill did or asked, the brunette wouldn't leave the man. But Bill wanted to be sure. He didn't want to do anything Dipper would regret. So. he looked at the boy's lips and then back into his deep chocolate eyes, in which Bill was reflected. 

And then he whispered in the sweetest possible voice, "Will you give me permission to steal your second kiss? And maybe take you on a date then?”

"Yes. I'll be more than delighted to do that. ” Was the only thing Dipper could answer and as he closed his eyes, he smiled. Bill then didn't hesitate and finally joined his lips to those he longed so much to kiss. It was so beautiful and loving. Their warm lips slid over the others, tasting every inch of the pink flesh. And when Bill pressed Dipper tightly to his chest, both of their hearts melted in passion. They loved it so much. They felt their souls becoming one for a moment, and they longed for nothing but this. And when their lips finally parted and left a pleasant feeling on them, the two men giggled, and Dipper asked happily,

"Now, may I ask you for one more dance?"

"It will be my pleasure, my dear Pinetree ~"


End file.
